1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash photography camera systems and more particularly to such camera systems in which the diaphragm aperture is determined by utilizing a preliminary flash which is produced prior to the exposure upon which the primary flash is produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to obtain object distance information by means of preliminary flashing and to determine the aperture size in response to the object distance information. In such a case, however, means may be required for detecting the difference between the initial aperture size and an aperture size which is realized by the actual stopping-down motion of the diaphragm.
Further, it is not known in the prior art to control the aperture size in flash photography by considering the preset aperture value and the light measurement with preliminary flashing.